


boy you make my heart pound

by wolfsbanex



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lukas coming out to everyone, M/M, Philip deserves happiness, Rose Being Awesome, S01E10 Mother's Day, Set after the finale, a bit of angst, protect my precious babies, spoilers if you haven‘t watched the finale yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: "and i kissed you in front of everyone!"or Philkas at the Party in Redhook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!

> _I have a feeling_   
>  _That I can comprehend_   
>  _In my deepest thoughts your are_   
>  _More than just a friend._
> 
> _I wouldn't want to_   
>  _Rush us now_   
>  _As love we explore_   
>  _But there's a growing love inside_   
>  _That we just can't ignore._
> 
> _I love the times we_   
>  _Spend together. We are comfortable_   
>  _And free. I think of you when we are_   
>  _Alone. I think of you and me._
> 
> _We have a share_   
>  _Secrets to uncover. There's more_   
>  _To life then we will both discover._   
>  _I love you always._
> 
> _I'll love you when you're dumb,_   
>  _I'll love you when you're smart,_   
>  _I'll love you anyway you are,_   
>  _Right from the start._

**Lukas:**

Why did i have to tell him about this Party and my stupid dream? I gripped my dirt bike so hard that my knuckles turned white and let out a shaky breath. I wanted to do this, really, i wanted to show Philip how much he means to me and that he isn't just some dirty little secret. Thinking about how i treated him before made me wanna throw up. It made me realize what a giant douchebag i was. But now, when i feel Philip getting off the dirt bike, waiting for me to follow, i felt my knees going weak at the thought of doing what i was supposed to do. I looked to my left. Philip was taking off his helmet and the first thing i saw was his excited smile. I couldn't fail him. Not again. I was going to do this. 

After Ryan Kane was finally dead and we really were safe, i realized how short life can be and that you should savor every little moment. I wanted to spend my life with Philip. I was tired of living a lie.

I offered him my hand when we went over to the front door and Philip took it with a confused look. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know?" he said in a soothing voice. I smiled softly at him. "But i want to." i assured him and pushed the door open. Loud music blasted into our faces and the smell of alcohol and sweat made my eyes water. "Come on." i said and pulled him into the living room after me. 

A smiling Rose came over to us and gave us red cups with beer. "Hey Lukas!" at least she was still sober. "Are you okay?" Philip whispered into my left ear. I nod and drown the drink quickly. "You're nervous." he noted and let go of my hand to cross his arms in front of his chest. I roll my eyes and pull him closer to me so that my chest is pressed against his arms. "I bet you were it also when you decided to come out." Philip gulped. "No", he answered, "because i knew that nobody would care. I'm a city boy Lukas, gay people are as interesting as school." i looked at his feet and Philip felt a wave of guilt washing over him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be honest with you." 

**Philip:**

I felt guilty for saying the truth, which should be quiet funny, because you never should feel like this. I drink a bit of my beer and look back at Lukas. He put his cup on an empty space on the table next to him and offered me his hands, bowing down a bit. "Would you give me this dance?" he asked and flashed me a giant smile. I grin and take his hand, letting him pull me on the dance floor. His hands are wrapped around my waist, so i lay mine down on his shoulders and start dancing. Lukas buried his nose in my neck and i can feel him smile against my skin. I'm glad he's doing this, i know coming out is only for me and i appreciate it. "Are you comfortable?" i ask and lean my forehead against his. Lukas closed his eyes. "I feel better than ever before. I always feel good when you're with me." My heart jumps at his words.

Rose suddenly appears beside us and pulls at my hand. "Come on guys! We're playing truth or dare, you should join us!" i look at Lukas, but he just nods and follows Rose outside where we sit down at a campfire. Lukas is so close to me that our arms brush against each other whenever we move. "Hey Waldenbeck!" one of the guys says loudly, holding up his beer. "Brought a new friend?" he mocks and gives me a dirty look. "Yeah." Lukas says and turns back to Rose, who holds out the bottle. One of the girls i vaguely remember from school takes it and spins first. Of course, it lands on me. "Philip!" she smiles, a real, genuine smile. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." i quickly answer. Dare is always safer than truth. "I dare you, to take off your pants!" she giggles. I roll my eyes, but then unbutton my pants and take them off. I can feel Lukas starting to boil inside and grin.

**Lukas:**

I don't get jealous very often, but when i do, i really do. It was never really with Rose, but i guess it was because i never really liked her that way. With Philip, it was different. God i wanted to scratch these bitches eyes out. The next spin goes around, and then the next. And then the bottle stops. "Lukas!" one of the boys yell. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." i say and drown the rest of my beer. "I dare you to make out with the person you like the most here." he says, an evil glint in his eyes. I bite my lip. I feel Philip stiffen beside me. "It's okay", he whispers gently, "just kiss one of the girls." he says it, but i can feel his disappointment. So i do the only right thing. 

I grab his shirt and smash our lips together. I taste Philip and beer. Philips lips are soft and warm against mine and i slip out a small moan when i feel him press closer. My hands tangle in his hair and i can feel Philip smile into our kiss. I never want to let this go. I pull him on my lap and press his body as close as possible against mine. One of the boys coughs and reminds me that we're in public. "Okay, that was a surprise." he just says and the game continues. 

I let out a shaky breath. I feel relieved. Philip, still on my lap, smiles and his smile warms my entire body. "I'm proud of you." he whispers against my lips and slips down beside me. I pull him into my arms, so that his head was resting against my chest, and for the rest of the game, he stayed there.

 

>  

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
